Team Aurum
Team Aurum is a villainous team searching for the legendary City of Gold. Background Talah has decided to work with Northington and fund the expedition to discover the City of Gold. It is financed "under the table" and is not connected, on paper, to Talah's legitimate business. To carry this plan out, Talah recruits delinquents and thugs, promising them riches beyond compare, all hidden within the City. Talah, however, has no interest in expanding their wealth; whilst the underlings are mainly motivated by the chance of making vast amounts of money, Talah only wants the power within the City, which, unbeknownst to her, is Quetzar, whom Northington seeks to awaken. The Admins Talah commands three Admins that oversee the Team more closely. Each Admin eventually comes to be in control of a different Legendary Golem. Each Admin will have a distinct personality and different motivations. Amber Amber is a brute who lives for battle. She enjoys nothing more than fighting, going out of her way to get into scraps. What she lacks in brains, she makes up for in brawn. She does not have a long-term goal per se, but mostly just joined Team Aurum in order to fight and dominate others. Amber regards most others as weak and will treat them with disrespect. However, she has a strange form of respect for trainers that can beat her, and relishes the chance to meet them again for a rematch. Loud, gruff and threatening, Amber is a juggernaut of a threat and a true force to be reckoned with. Amber eventually gains control of Eronze. Kruger Kruger is a businessman who is just as cruel as he is greedy. He is ruthless, calculating and very exploitative, gladly sacrificing others for his own personal gain. Despite earning a lot of money, he still likes to get his hands dirty for it. He looks down upon "weak" people, living by the attitude of: "If you want it, take it. If you aren't strong enough to take it, tough." He mixes business buzzwords into his speech. Kruger eventually gains control of Erion. Aster Aster is a rather antisocial and detached scientist. They rarely speak, and are wholly dedicated to their scientific experiments of questionable ethical standing. Almost everyone (with the exception of Talah) finds the presence of Aster very uncomfortable. Aster, however, does not seem to notice the strange effect they have on people, concentrating on their research with an inhuman air of coldness to them. They seem to be intrigued by many things, inspecting them with an eerily childlike fascination. Aster eventually gains control of Erace. Team Aurum's Plan Team Aurum discovers, through Northington, that the only way to find the City of Gold is with the power of the Legendary Spirits. They devise a plan: * They will use the Spirits' power by stealing their "cores". These cores can be used to power the ancient Golems Eronze, Erion, and Erace, who will obediently wield them and perform the Spirits' job of opening the city. * Team Aurum must first find and obtain the Golems from across Urobos, as they went into a slumber long ago in various places across the region, like machines whose batteries finally ran out. ** Eronze is at the Dronia City museum, so Amber is sent to the museum to steal it. She and her grunts carry the deactivated golem and other loot to the Dronia Scrapyard, where they load it into a truck to make their getaway. ** Both Erion and Erace have already been acquired by the Team at the Aurum Headquarters in Vivace City. Erion is being made ready for a transport by Kruger, whereas Aster has taken Erace to repair and retrofit it in their laboratory. * Once the Team has the Golems, their next task is getting the Spirit cores. The Spirits are very powerful, so Team Aurum must devise a way to weaken them sufficiently to be captured. The Spirits are also hard to find and very flighty, but Team Aurum come up with an idea. ** The Spirits naturally protect their environment, going out of their way to protect nature. So Team Aurum decides that causing disasters in nature is the best way to lure out the Spirits. Because the Spirits draw their power from nature, when it is harmed, they become weaker. * Their plan is threefold: ** Aster assaults Machima's home, the Chorus Cave, where winds blow through the caverns and make sounds like instruments. They use heavy drilling equipment to bore a wide hole towards the supposed location of Machima's temple deep in the cave, fumes leaking from their machines all the way. This sound and air pollution weakens Machima, and forces her out of her temple into their hands. ** Talah orders Kruger to commandeer a rival company's oil rig, and cause it to spill into the ocean. This hurts Yacuma, and draws her out from her temple to the area. ** Amber stages a forest fire in the Jungle to lure out Patama and weaken her. * Once all the cores are obtained, Team Aurum will use their power through the Golems to reveal the City of Gold, and plunder it for its riches. Pokémon Team Aurum's Grunts use the following Pokémon: Trivia * Team Aurum's name is the Latin word for gold. * The logo is based on a compass (symbolizing their venture to find the City of Gold) with a stylized, golden letter A'' in it. * All the Admin's names are all references to treasures: ** Amber is named after the Amber Room, a famous chamber from Saint Petersburg decorated with panels of amber and gold. It was lost in 1945 after having been plundered by the Nazis. ** Kruger is named after the Kruger Millions, a hoard of gold estimated to be worth $500,000,000, rumored to have been hidden in South Africa by Paul Kruger during the Boer War. ** Aster's name is Greek and translates to "star". Many pieces of jewelry incorporating precious gemstones have "star" in their names, both in reference to their brilliance and to asterism depending on the gem such as the Star of the South diamond and the Star of India sapphire. * Coincidentally, all the Admin's names end with ''-er, which reflects the Golems' names, which begin with ''Er-''. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters